Chasing Bandits in the Outer City
Eliminate two Rouge's lairs from the Outer City. Getting the Quest Scarlett will need to visit the Guard Captain of the Outer City and ask for work. He can be found patrolling the northern part of Trading Center area of the Outer City. Look for a guard in a blue tabard walking about between the Garrison and the northern-most Trading Center tower. This quest is optional. Scarlett may elect to do it to increase her Experience and Reputation. The Quest The Guard Captain of the Outer City asks Scarlett to wipe out two lairs of Rogues in the Outer City. Prerequisites Scarlett will need access to the Trading Center by convincing the Guards that she is a merchant (by suppling a sample, e.g. of Copper Ore or Dusk Lily.) Scarlett must have learned to pick locks (visit the Old Temple looking for Nox and use the Gateway Idol there to learn Eye of the Lost Mental Skill.) Fulfilling the Quest The Captain suggested Scarlett find the bandit's lair by waiting until just before dawn and following them back to their den. That doesn't actually work (rogues tend to just evaporate come first light), and a stakeout would be pretty boring, anyway. Use the Quest Map to find their lair any time of day. One is at the end of the main street through the Backstreets, and the other is behind the Old Temple. Each door is protected by an extra tough lock (not that it will phase Don and Nesto's ghosts; just a couple of extra twists.) (Click on map to enlarge.) Inside each lair, Scarlett will find one of the Rogues standing guard in the hallway. After she dispatches him, the door at the end of the hall will have to be smashed down using her heavy war hammer or battle axe. Inside, she'll find three enemies waiting: two Rogues and one Rogue Master. Dispatch them with extreme prejudice. When Scarlett attacks in the second lair, the last Rogue Master will attempt to negotiate. He claims if the rogues are wiped out, something worse will only take there place: corrupt city guards. Scarlett can leave without fighting, or wipe them out, her choice. (They are right, and once Scarlett has removed all the rogues, soon the nighttime streets will be terrorized by Marauders instead.) Scarlett should return to the Guard Captain of the Outer City and report success to complete the quest and receive her reward. (The guard Captain will make her wonder if she did the right thing.) Rewards Adds 100 points to Scarlett's Reputation, plus 600 to Experience (300 per each lair; plus 60 points to experience for each of the Rogues slain, and 100 points for each Rogue Master.) There is ample treasure in each lair. Hey, they have pie! Related Quests * Chasing Bandits in the Inner City - A similar quest cleaning out two bandit lairs in the Inner City. * The Lesser Evil - Another quest cleaning out bandits, this time from the Arsenal District. * This quest is required to earn the Rogue Nightmare Achievement (Trophy) (Together with the Chasing Bandits in the Inner City and The Lesser Evil quests. Category:Quest